Joy In White Chapter 2
by mrbubbles234
Summary: White goes balls deep in this exciting Pokemon battle for her Vermillion City Gym Badge!


**Author's Note: **I greatly apologize for getting this out so late. I also apologize for the terrible typos in the last chapter. And also the lack of Nurse Joy being in this chapter: but I wanted to focus on White for a chapter. Enjoy xoxo

_**Joy in White**_

Chapter 2

"C'mon Kirls! Hit him up with a Psybeam!"

"Kirlia!"

White's Kirlia launched herself at Lt. Surge's Raichu and blasted it with a high power attack.

"Rai…" Raichu was mostly unscathed, his Special Defense aiding him in this encounter.

"Heh heh. Raichu! Blast her out with a Thunder attack!"

"Raiiii….CHUUUUU!"

Raichu's attack shocked Kirlia with blinding speed, giving her no room to dodge.

"Kirlia…"

And just like that, White lost.

"Good job Kirlia… You did your hardest, and that's all I could ask."

Kirlia zipped back into her PokéBall.

"Damn…" White said to herself.

White had gotten so far on her own in this region… She knew that she was, however, not the best battler; and if she wanted to go any further she would have to use her "special technique".

"Great job, kid. Just train a bit harder and maybe you'll get me next time, heh heh."

White strutted up to Lt. Surge and put a finger on his rock-hard abs, feeling how nice and well toned they were…

"Mr. Surge," White said in an innocent voice, "How old do you think I am~?"

White's finger slid up his chest and took him by surprise as she flicked it up his at his chin.

"W-well… I-i…" Surge paused. "What kind of question is that…?"

"Well…" White trailed off as she slowly slid her finger back from his abs to his waist, getting close to where about his cock would be. "I wanted to try and earn my badge another way… And I don't want you to think you're fucking a 10 year old!" she winked.

"K-kid… I-i…. Y-ya can't be older than… than sixteen! This isn't right…!" he didn't want to be kept off his guard; but Surge did like what was happening, or, well… what _was about to happen_.

White laughed "Oh Surge! You flatter me!" she slowly unzipped his camouflage jeans "I'm nineteen…"

White unbuttoned his pants, then slid them off along with his underwear; allowing her to see just how big his cock was… even when it wasn't _really _hard.

As it took her some time to take them off, White was taken aback at just how truly gargantuan Surge's cock really was. She gasped; it couldn't have been smaller than 15 inches in length, truly the biggest cock on a human she'd ever seen.

"Oh my Mr. Surge…" she spoke as she could feel her panties getting wetter each word, "You're huge…"

"Good…" White could feel the definite change in Surge's mood as his cock got bigger and warmer to the touch. "'Cause you're gonna take every. Last. _Inch._"

In an instant, Surge shoved his entire cock into White's gaping mouth, causing her to gag and immediately fall over; but his cock stayed in her throat the entire time.

"Ya know kid," Surge began to take off her coat. "It's kind of a shame you aren't younger…" he said as he ripped open her blouse (It was good White carried spares for such events as this) Surge pulled his cock out and gave her air. "At least ya' got nice tits."

Surge shoved his cock through her breasts and all the way through her mouth; something White had actually never experienced before. To her, it felt amazing, but, like all of this, it hurt. Not physical pain, but something deeper. White pushed this feeling aside for now… she needed to work on the big one right in front of her.

"F-fuck…" Surge panted.

White whined and gurgled as the monstrous cock slid down her throat, grasping at the cold floor in ecstasy.

Surge pulled out and let his cock bob slightly in front of White and slapped her. White let out a yelp. She wasn't expecting that at all.

Surge went to work at taking off her short shorts; and instead ripped them clean off; revealing her frilly, pink-striped panties.

"Your pussy better be tight, bitch."

Surge picked up White, moved her panties aside, and slammed her hard on his cock; the initial shock causing White to scream at the top of her lungs, that is, until Surge muffled her screams with his sweaty palm.

"Shut up, slut." Surge went at her with blinding speed; causing White to cry and scream in pain, while Surge came inside her at that very moment.

Surge pulled out, causing White to drop to the floor. She would have yelped if it not had been how intense her orgasm was; somehow lessening the pain a bit.

White looked up, and saw Surge fiddling with something in the corner. Her eyes widened as he turned around with a chain collar in his hands; his cock still hard.

"Oh don't worry bitch," he laughed "You're not done just yet."


End file.
